Kitten's got some claws
by ShimmeringRaven
Summary: Mia heart realizes the benefits of getting angry, especially when it's twoard a specific Fred weasley! This is the first story i've published on this site and would lover for you to read and reveiw :  3 Fred Weasley! 3


**I HATE FRED WEASLEY! **

**I hate him with a fiery passion I found in the depths of hell it's self! He is such a twit!**

**Sorry to assault you like this folks but I'm just really angry right now. I guess I should explain myself a little.**

**My names Mia Heart Gryfindor's sweetheart! I swear that's what people call me. I'm not just saying that to boost my own ego. Why I'm called that you ask?**

**Well because apparently im really nice. Even Slytherins like me. Scary I know. **

**But anyway back to why I hate Fred Weasley.**

**That twit got me detention! Me! I never get detention, ever! It's a terribly long story however so i'm going to start at the beginning.**

It all started a few days ago. I was sitting in the library reading my book because the common room was far too loud to concentrate on anything besides the latest Weasley prank. My book was getting very interesting, it was a muggle book I had borrowed from Hermione called Romeo and Juliet. I think she said it was a play but was often studied in Muggle literature.

So anyway I was reading enjoying my solitude when it was rudely disrupted by my two best guy friends.

Fred and George weasley.

I ignored them and continued reading as I was at a very intense part.

"Mia!" George called. I held up my index finger indicating for them to give me a moment because I was almost done the scene. Apparently Fred hasn't learned patience because suddenly My book was no longer in my hands.

" Fred could I please have my book back?" I asked not wanting to show it but I was quite annoyed. He looked as if he was quite interested in my book and began stroking his none existent chin hair.

" Fred please." I begged, my need to find out what was going to happen between Juliet and Romeo was growing stronger.

" Not till you answer a question for us." George spoke and Fred grinned devilishly. I rolled my brown eyes leaning back in my chair, satisfied that once I answered this one question they would be gone and I could continue reading.

"Alright fine, but than you return my book." They both smirked before simultaneously leaning forward. I suddenly didn't have a very good feeling about this.

" Are you a virgin?" Fred asked. My mouth dropped. What kind of personal question is that? Why would they ask that? Did they know that I had lost it fourth year to .. to... Oliver wood? That's even harder to admit in my head.

I paled my cheeks turning bright red.

" That's none of your business!." I glared my first glare ever. Anger covering up my embarrassment. Fred and George's smirks grew wide.

" Dear brother I do believe you owe me three sickles." Fred held his hand out to George, angering me even more.

" I can't believe sweet little Mia isn't a Virgin." George mumbled handing the money over. Suddenly his shock melted away.

" Who was it?" He asked curiously. I glowered feeling rage for the first time.

" No one! Now leave me alone." I grabbed at my borrowed book, but Fred yanked his hand back.

" Nope, we know your lying Kitten." I paused slightly at the new nickname and than my face burned even brighter. Draco and I agreed not to tell anyone and I keep my word. Besides that is far to personal for me to tell, especially to Fred and George.

I felt embarrassed tears prick at my eyes, so too avoid further embarrassment, I ran off leaving the boys alone.

Nobody even knew Oliver and I had a thing for each other, let alone did that! We dated for two years and than we just did it one night in the ROR we broke up shortly after but were still friends. I've kept that secret for years and now Fred and George want to ruin it! I laid in my bed crying first out of complete embarrassment and than out of anger and than out of feeling anger. I felt terribly for yelling at them, which made me mad because they made me get angry at them and now I'm sobbing into my pillow while everyone sleeps for feeling bad.

I ended up falling asleep and woke up with puffy red eyes, late for first period. Luckily it was just Mcgonnagal and she didn't mind too much since I've never been late for her classes. I took my normal seat beside Fred and began copying down notes. My notes were disrupted when a dog eared copy of Romeo and Juliet landed on my parchment. I smiled brightly, my anger towards Fred and George Dissipating.

" Thank you." I whisper, smiling at Fred. My smile dropped slightly when I saw Fred smirking.

"What did you do to it?" I worriedly checked it over and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

" Oh nothing Kitten, I just think this new you is kind of hot." I blushed furiously.

" N- new me?" I stumbled through my words, not liking the butterfly's in my stomach.

"Mhmmm," He drawled, leaning forward a bit. " Yeah, your cute when your defensive about your innocence." He winked before leaning back into his seat leaving me blushing like a maniac. This is not the Fred I know, he only acts like this around girls he.. Oh never mind that's crazy, he is just being a jerk.

I finished copying down the notes with a half an hour left of class, giving me plenty of time to read.

When lunch time came I was practically starving. I didn't waste anytime getting to the great hall. I took a seat between Ange and Katie, Who immediately stared at me. Ange had here arms crossed and she looked particularly angry and Katie looked shocked. Fred and George sat a few seats away grinning evilly.

" Um, did I do something wrong?" I asked them hoping and praying Fred and George didn't tell them what I think they did.

" oh i don't know, Maybe not telling your bestfriends like the biggest secret ever, could count as something wrong." Katie practically yelled.

I flinched under Ange's intense stare.

" I can explain." I say quickly which quieted Katie and Ange before Katie continued.

" Go on." They said in unison. I could see Fred and George leaning closer to us.

" I promised the person I wouldn't tell anyone and you know how I am with secrets." I pleaded them to forgive me, whilst anger was bubbling at Fred and George for getting me into this situation.

" well we never keep secrets from you regardless of what they are, so spill." Katie demanded. I sighed knowing they were right.

" Fine but not here." I shot a glare towards Fred and George who were eagerly listening to find out who it was.

I led Ange and Katie to the bathroom, placing a charm on it so no one could hear me. Than I checked each stall and once I was sure no one cold hear me I told them.

" Oliver Wood?" Ange shrieked! I nodded. We than spent the rest of lunch giving out details of what it was like.

" Remember under NO circumstances can you tell Fred and George!" Katie and Ange nodded and than suddenly a smirk crossed Ange's face.

" I think Fred's Jealous." I paled.

"What?" My voice came out a little shaky.

" Yeah I do too, he was grilling us about who it could of been and if you liked anyone and all this other stuff." Ange nodded vigorously beside Katie. I shook my head. Fred Weasley can't like me! It's not possible.

So than I headed to potions and took my normal seat between Fred and George.

" Hey Kitten." Fred greeted me.

"Why do you call me that?" He hasn't stopped and I've been very curious. Fred just smirked and leaned forward slightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I blushed brightly and turned to face the front.

"Precisely why I asked." My voice come out a little bit more venomously than I had planned.

" Kitten has claws." George mused, than they both laughed. I was slightly cranky from not sleeping well and from Fred and George being total twits plus not eating anything added to my irritation causing me to lash out.

" Would both of you just stop?" I blushed slightly as people and front us turned to stare wideyed. I'm never mean like i've said and I never get mad.

" Miss, Heart is there something you would like to share with the class?" Snape drawled. Fred and George were covering up laughs and I just shook my head.

"Good, now as I was saying-"

I didn't say a word to either of them for most of the class until Snape paired Fred and I up as lab partners.

It was going good until Fred started speaking that is.

"So was it a Slytherin?" I rolled my eyes.

" Nope." I spoke as I measured out the proper ingredients for felix felisus.

" A hufflepuff?" I once again shook my head and began using my long curly blonde hair as a curtain, because once he guessed Gryfindor he was going to know and start guessing names. I'm a terrible liar and so if I don't look up than he can't tell.

" Ravenclaw?" Once again I shook my head.

"So it has to be a Gryfindor!" I shook my head again hoping he believed me, and than he wouldn't know which one.

" Hmmm, Kitten you are quite the trickster." My heart fluttered at the sound of the nickname, I kind of found it cute. Kind of.

" Fred just drop it alright. I'm not telling you and all your doing is pissing me off." I snapped, my head emerging from my curtain of hair. I froze, Fred was only inches from my face.

I just starred not knowing what to do. Apparently he did because than his lips were on mine.

I was shocked to realize I was kissing him back.

He was a really good kisser, even better than Oliver. I was just enjoying it when I heard a cough beside us. I tried to pull out of the kiss remembering where we were but Fred wouldn't let me. He deepened the kiss pulling me closer My cheeks were burning as I tried to push him back. Did he not realize Snape was right beside is.

I heard him cough again, Fred slowed down the kiss before pulling back altogether. I starred mortified at him. Fred however grinned widely at me than looked at Snape expectantly.

" Am I interrupting something?" Snape drawled, His words dripped disgust. I blushed violently.

" Yes you are professor so if you don't mind." Fred leaned back into me but I moved. Absolutely mortified.

" Detention Mr. Weasley and Miss. Heart! 100 points from gryfindor each!" Snape bellowed before walking back to his desk. The whole class burst out laughing, including Fred.

I buried my face into my hands and prayed for the bell. It came shortly after the incident. I grabbed my books and tore out of the room as fast as I could. Angry tears rolled down my face as I rushed to the common room. There was no way I was going to my next class seeing as how Fred was in it and I sat beside him.

**So that's the story to why I hate Fred Weasley!** **I've been hiding in my room ever since. Ange and Katie came up stairs with some food for me to eat and to check if the rumour was true. I confirmed it and than went back to hiding in my pillows. A letter came however informing me that I had detention at seven O'clock sharp with Filtch. I groaned and walked out of the girls dorm. It was almost seven now. Luckily Fred was nowhere insight so at least I could avoid him until I get to detention.**

**I made it early to detention and Filtch explained to me that I'd be polishing plaque's. Fred was late and Filtch had already left, leaving me to explain what we were doing. **

**I threw a polishing rag at him angerly. **

"**What was that for?" He asked practicly beaming. **

" **We have to polish the trophy's" I mutter. **

" **And you had to tell me that through throwing a rag at me?" I ignored him. I just wanted to polish these things and be done with it.**

" **Kitten did I do something wrong?" I swung around and glared at him.**

"**Yes you did!" I screamed. This made him smirk even more, leaning against the wall he waited for me to go on.**

" **You got me detention! You kissed me in front of everyone, including Snape! Than you had the audacity to think I would do it again. You have also been making me angrier and angrier and i'm starting to think your doing it on purpose." I huffed. I had taken a bunch of angry steps toward him and was now standing there, polishing rag in hand, absolutely furious. Fred burst out laughing.**

"**What are you laughing for?" I asked appalled. He was clutching his sides, leaning against the wall for support.**

" **Of course I'm doing it on purpose!" he said after he had stopped laughing. I was about to yell at him when he continued.**

" **I like you! I've liked you for years and you never paid much attention to me. Sure were bestfriends, but we weren't that close. Than George, Lee and I got into a conversation about what girls we thought have had sex and George joked you. It got me thinking that maybe he was right so we made abet and asked you. I got jelous when I found out it was true and so I wanted to know who the lucky guy was. But than I realized how angry it made you and I had never really seen you get made before, but your really hot when your mad. So i've been continually making you made for two reasons. One, Your really hot when your mad and it was fun. Two, you talked to me more." He blushed slightly at the end. I didn't know what to think about that. Should I be mad at him for that? Well obviously not because he thinks it's hot. **

" **So why do you call me kitten?" He smirked at that.**

" **Because when kittens get mad they aren't very scary, just cute so I thought the name fit." I smiled a little, than blushed realizing how close we'd gotten.**

" **Fred Weasley you are and idiot." I laughed, warming up to the idea of liking him back. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me into him.**

" **Maybe so but im your idiot?" His eyes were filled with hope. There was no denying that I did have feelings for Fred Weasley.**

" **Yes, I suppose you are." I said smiling. With that he brought his lips to mine. The kiss was gentle and lasted all of three seconds. He pulled back a wide grin playing on his lips.**

" **We better get back to polishing these trophies before Filtch catches us and gives us another detention." I shrugged, and flashed him a smirk of my own.**

" **Detention's not so bad." I say right before I bring my lips to his for the third time that day.**


End file.
